


Mountains do NOT exist

by mglouise97



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Mountains, do not exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3002312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mglouise97/pseuds/mglouise97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil will not accept Carlos's factual science about the existence of mountains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mountains do NOT exist

**Author's Note:**

> I reject your reality and substitute my own.

Carlos and Cecil were sitting at the dinner table eating spaghetti. Cecil was concentrating extremely hard to stab the noodles that kept wiggling off of his plate.   
"Hey Cecil," Carlos said casually. "I almost forgot. You know how you talked about those mountains today on the air? You said that mountains arent real. Only they are real." Cecil didnt look up from his food. "I just wanted to let you know that. It's been scientificaly proven you know." he said as he sipped his glass of water. 

Cecil finally gave up trying to capture his now escaped noodles and looked up from his plate. "What do you mean they're not real?" he was genuinely puzzled. He was used to STevE cArLSbuRG lecturing him about the supposed 'existence' of the so-called 'mountains', but he never thought that his boyfriend, his Carlos, could fall prey to such blasphemy. 

"I just mean that they're real. Some have even been here for thousands of years. Its quite neat, actually. " Carlos replied, unphased by Cecil's lack of faith in something that he knew to be, scientifically, correct. 

"But.. But... Carlos," Cecil stuttered. "Mountains are not real." His tattos began to slither slowly around on his arms. 

Carlos looked surprised by Cecil's anger. He didnt mean to upset him. He was merely pointing out a fact. He was trying to help.   
"Cecil, sweetie. Theres no need to get upset. I didnt mean to make you angry. But. Im sorry. Mountains ARE real. Its science, honey." Carlos smiled sweetly and reached for his hand. But Cecil pulled it back sharply and suddenly stood up from the table. 

"THEY'RE NOT REAL." Cecil yelled in his booming announcer voice. His tattoos had now sprung from his shoulders and the tenticles were whipping around violently. If Carlos wasnt so distracted, he would have stopped to admire Cecil's beauty. "JUST BECAUSE ITS SCIENCE DOESNT MEAN ITS REAL. STOP FORCING YOUR SCIENCE TO CHANGE ME. I WILL NOT BELIEVE THAT MOUNTAINS EXIST." Cecil's tenticles stopped whirling and retracted back into his body and he said softly. "You always do that to me, Carlos. I just... Im sorry. It was a bad day at work." Cecil turned away from the table. 

Carlos was taken aback at Cecil's strong defense over something as trivial as the existence of mountains, but mostly worried about his love. "Oh. Honey I was just.... I'm sorry Cecil. I didnt mean... " Words were never his friend. He walked around the table to face Cecil but Cecil wouldnt look at him. Tears gathered in Carlos's eyes. 

"Oh Cecil. Im so sorry. I love you." Carlos said gently as he embraced Cecil in an apologetic hug. It took Cecil a minute to calm down, but eventually he caved and hugged his scientist back. 

Carlos closed his eyes and murmered into Cecil's shoulder.  
"For you, my dear, mountains wont exist."


End file.
